Vezon
Vezon was a Skakdi who was created when Vezok was seperateed by the Spear of Fusion. History Creation Vezon was created when the Piraka raided the Mangai to find evidence of Makuta Teridax's death. Vezok stumbled upon the Spear of Fusion. Hakann then snatched it off him to try and find out what it was and purposly zapped Vezok with it, only he used it in reverse and seperated Vezok in two. This created Vezon by accident. When a Mana-Ko attacked the Piraka, Vezon escaped the island and ended up on Odina, where he gave The Shadowed One infomation about the Piraka. He was then transported to Voya Nui, with several Dark Hunter companions for the mission. He then killed the Dark Hunters and discovered the Chamber of Life. The Ignika Vezon found the Kanohi Ignika but was cursed by it. The Mask chose Vezon as its guardian, fused itself to his head and partnered him with a Fernrakk. Soon later, the Piraka came to the underground chamber and attacked him in hopes of getting the mask. Vezon defeated the Piraka by using his Spear of Fusion to merge Vezok and Reidak together, to create the Piraka Fusion, which he ordered to attack the others. When the Piraka had been defeated the Toa Inika arrived, having lost an earlier battle with the Piraka. They attacked Vezon and Fernakk, managing to knock them both into a lake of Lava and forcing Fernakk to turn into a Kardas Draggon under the power of the Ignika. Vezon finally managed to defeat Matoro, Hahli, Hewkii and Nuparu, leaving Kongu and Jaller conscious. Jaller told Kongu to use his Kanohi Suletu to read the Ignika's thoughts about Matoro being its new guardian and sent them into Vezon's head. Vezon realised the Ignika would not need him anymore and was just using him. He cried out in rage and threatened to kill Matoro so he could not take his position as the Mask's guardian. It was then that Jaller stuck him with a special Zamor, that Axonn gave him, and froze both Vezon and the Kardas in their places. While Vezon was temporarily frozen, the Piraka came too and attacked the Toa as Matoro took the Ignika from him. However, the Ignika did not think that the time was right for its use and flew from the chamber. The Toa Inika and Piraka persued it, Reidak snapped the Spear of Fusion in half in the prosess, leaving Vezon with no choise but to follow them. Vezon followed them through the Cord but was attacked by Zyglak and nearly killed. Federation of Fear Vezon was saved when Brutaka found him through his Olmak and teleported him to Daxia, where he was conscribed into the Federation of Fear. The team firstly journeyed to Stelt to take a ship to use. Vezon was about to strike the salesman as part of their deal when Brutaka knocked him unconsious, allowing them all to escape with the ship. Soon after, Makuta Spiriah took over the ship and altered the ship's direction to Zakaz to seek revenge on the Skakdi. Vezon did not play much of a part in the rebellion against Spiriah nor when they arrived on the island of Tren Krom. Vezon only watched Carapar being killed as a witness as he did not do or say much at the time. When the federation finally arrived on Artidax, Vezon and the others were betrayed by Takadox, who set off a trap which captured the others. Vezon was trappe too and had to continue to find Makuta Miserix, who was trapped inside the Volcano by Klakk. Vezon was knocked unconsius when Miserix first saw them and thought them as enemies as Spiriah was with them. While out cold, Vezon was piled on Miserix's back with the others and flown away to Daxia, where he was imprisoned. Order of Mata Nui Several days later, Order member, Trinuma freed him and told him that he was needed for a mission. Vezon traveled to Destral with Trinuma, was given a dagger, and told he was to betray the Order of Mata Nui. He was then captured and imprisoned by Makuta Tridax until Tobduk and Mazeka arrived. While Tobduk killed the Makuta, Mazeka was tasked with killing Vezon, a deed that he could not carry out and instead helped Vezon escape. Vezon later reappeared after they left and found a Kanohi Olmak, which he used to transport himself to an island where the Energized Protodermis Entity was about to transform Helryx and Keetongu. They managed to escape through Vezon's Dimensional Gate and Vezon accidentally recieved the transformation. This caused the mask to fuse with him, Vezon absorbing the Kanohi's power in the process. Olmak While trying to gain some control over the mask, Vezon fell in and out of different dimensions. He travelled to the Main Universe's Swamp of Secrets, which created a Dimentional Gate to the Melding Alternate Universe and transported Mazeka and Vultraz there. He then travelled to The Kingdom and witnessed Matoran and Dark Hunters uniting to construct a large cannon. He also travelled to a Universe where Mata Nui and Makuta Teridax swapped roles. Vezon travelled through several other Dimensions until he teleported to an Alternate Spherus Magna by accident, where he pretended to be a Toa to fit in. He met Tarduk, who told him that Gresh and Toa Kongu needed help. On his way, being led by Tarduk, he saw Jaller and was waved to by some Toa. When Tarduk asked him what his element was he lied and said he was a 'Toa of Anarchy' although he did not in fact have any powers. Vezon then heard something about Tahu Nuva. Tarduk then told Vezon that the Makuta were still on their side and had taken over Roxtus and defeated Tuma and the Skrall. Suddenly, a group of Bone Hunters appeared to attack them, leaving Vezon stranded in their path. Luckily, Vezon was saved when the world around him stopped and he was spoken to by the Great Being who had been cursed by the Ignika. He claimed to be trapped on Bota Magna and that he would offer Vezon control over his new powers if he helped him to escape. Vezon was then trained to some degree of stability with the Olmak and recently used it to transport Helryx, Lewa, Tuyet, Artakha, Axonn, Brutaka, Miserix, Macku, Kapura, and Hafu to Bota Magna. Quotes Set Infomation *Vezon was released twice in 2006. The first time he was released with the 8764 Vezon and Fernakk set. This set consisted of 281 pieces. *The second time Vezon was released was with the 10204 Vezon and Kardas set. This set consisted of 670 pieces, some of which required pieces from the original Vezon. This meant that this variation of Vezon's form was equipped with a shorter Spear of Fusion and a shield. *In both of his released Vezon had light up eyes and a double faced head that showed the Ignika on the other side. He is also one of the only two Bionicles to utilize a cape, the other being Karzahni. Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Piraka Category:Bara Magna Category:Matoran Universe